Saving Stiles
by Just-Soldier-On
Summary: The forest, a loose Alpha werewolf that creates havoc everywhere he goes. Bit of a danger, don't you think? But as trouble follows them, what can they do? Well, Scott has to save Stiles


I am so thinking about just sticking with Twilight the whole time. I think I made the worse Teen Wolf fanfic. But, thoughts and criticism are always welcome. Just not overly hurtful. :) So please, tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>"What?" I yelled. "Stiles, that's insane. So, apparently, what you're telling me is that I did this? How is that even possible?" We were looking at the scene, the blood ridden grass, the pool of blood that surrounded a dead deer.<p>

"Well I don't know. You're the bloody werewolf, you tell me." I tried to remember, but I just couldn't. Lately this whole werewolf thing has really got me confused. Some mornings I would wake up in the middle of the forest somewhere surrounded by hundreds of trees and branches.

"What would I of done with it?" Honestly, I can't say I say I expected the answer that came out of his mouth.

"Ate it" Well, I can't totally say I didn't expect it. But the thought of eating any animal raw had me really sick to the pits of my stomach.

"Boys" Said a police officer shining his torch at us through the infinite night. "Don't you know there is a savage animal on the loose, what are you doing out here anyhow?"

"Uh nothing sir... Just taking a moonlit walk through... The woods, it's a lovely night?" He said it like it was a question; sometimes, Stiles is better of just shutting his mouth instead of letting all that shit spew.

"Together... Alone, in the woods?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at us. "Well alright then. Now you two better carry-"

"Stiles, I thought I told you to stay home. Why is that you're always doing the exact opposite of what I ask? Is it the kicks, or is that just how you get your jollies?" I snorted, trying to stifle the laughs that were sure to make their way out.

"Oh, Mr McCall, I should've guessed. The partner in crime; so, what are you two doing out here right now, huh? Another dead body you're searching for. Or is it another car that has been totalled by one of you two?"

"Um... Uh..." Stiles was lost for words. "What do I tell him?" He mumbled under his breath, only loud enough for me to hear.

"We were only taking a walk to the vet clinic. Yeah, apparently there has been an accident with a Golden Retriever. So we're going to get that checked" I managed to keep a straight face too, quite an achievement for me; for some reason I would always burst into laughter. Quite horrible if you're trying to lie straight to a teachers face as to why you're late to detention or why you didn't get to class on time.

"Okay, well Stiles; get home before 11:30. And no finding dead bodies like the last time. And if I find either one of you in those woods I swear I will kick both your asses, got it?"

"Yes sir" We said in a unison that is never going to be repeated, ever. And then they walked away as we continued the walk.

"You know, it's those eyes." Stiles said suddenly, stating it as if it were a fact, making me turn to him in confusion and furrow my eyebrows.

"My eyes, what are you talking about?" With a role of his eyes he began.

"Those freaking eyes, they look so innocent; and trust me, behind that 'innocence' is a definitely not someone innocent. How do you think you got awa-. What was that noise?" He asked suddenly, and I couldn't believe I had missed that twig snapping. "Oh my god"

"Stiles, get 'outta here, now!" He shook his head. "Stiles, this isn't time for games, go. And don't stop until you get home. Oh great" And then those eyes. "It's the Alpha."

"What, how can you tell?" He asked his mouth wide open as he took small baby steps back.

"We share a mind, and right now the lust for blood is overpowering everything. Run, this is not a game! Go! I'll fight him off for as long as I can" I felt something overpowering me; anger. It was pulsing through my veins overtaking my body as a human. The claws were beginning to extend as I moved in front of him in a protective stance.

When I heard that shuffling of Stiles feets I almost turned to chase after him; this was all too much! I couldn't handle the lust to want to kill. It was trying to overpower my mind and body. Trying to make me take the life of my best friend; but I didn't want too. I was trying not to.

"Go away!" I growled with as much venom as I could. "Just go the f-" And by my side was Derrick, a very human Derrick. "How are we going to kill it?" I growled; I just wanted all this to end. This connection with the Alpha was beginning to be too much for me to handle. Why couldn't I just get rid of it already!

"We can't. We aren't ready yet! If we try we will die. He is to strong, we have to make as much noise as we can and then we have to get out of here." I thought of the one person that could calm me down; Allison. All my thoughts were consumed about her.

_"Hey Scott" She said with a beautiful smile. "You seem tensed. Is everything okay?" I nodded a yes, but really everything was wrong. Before she was almost walking in on me shifting into a werewolf. Nodding, she smiled at me. Pressing her lips to mine in a passionate, heated kiss._


End file.
